It is known that various surface characteristics are exhibited by coating inorganic material surfaces with various compounds or polymers. In particular, when a fluorine-based compound is used for surface treatment, surface modification can be applied for not only water-repellency, but also oil-repellency, due to properties of fluorine atoms. Thus, such fluorine-based compounds are used for coating on various substrates.
In particular, highly water- and oil-repellent coatings can be obtained by applying a surface-treating agent having a C8-perfluoroalkyl group to substrates. However, it is recently reported that compounds containing a perfluoroalkyl group having 7 or more carbon atoms induce intracellular communication inhibition, which is considered to be a carcinogenic factor, in in-vitro tests using cell strains; that this inhibition depends on the length of the fluorinated carbon chain, rather than the functional groups; and that a longer carbon chain has higher inhibitory actively. The production of monomers using fluorinated long-carbon-chain compounds has been restricted.
Moreover, fluorine-containing alcohols containing a perfluoroalkyl group having 6 or less carbon atoms problematically have insufficient adhesion to inorganic substrates such as glass, metal, and stone.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 indicate that a fluorine-containing alcohol, an alkoxysilane (and a polymerizable functional group-containing alcohol) are subjected to a condensation reaction. However, the resulting alkoxysilane derivatives are used for the preparation of a curable composition to which a photoacid generator or photobase generator is added, or for the preparation of an inorganic conductive coating composition.